


Time's a Wasting

by BrianJustin4Ever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, HP: EWE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:52:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2345816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry runs away from Britain after the war and finds solace in France.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time's a Wasting

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry. Transfiguration Class. Task: Write about something that is short-lived.
> 
> Written for the Harry Potter Chapter Challenge at HPFC forum. The Letters from No One. Task: Write about someone running away.
> 
> Written for Pick a Card, Any Card Challenge at HPFC forum. Task: Write about Harry Potter.
> 
> Written for the Titles Set Boot Camp Challenge at HPFC forum.
> 
> Written for the het-pairing Boot Camp at HPFC forum. Prompt: wrong
> 
> Written for the Pairing Diversity Boot Camp at HPFC forum. Prompt: scrutiny
> 
> I'm playing with Gabrielle's age a bit. In this story, Harry is 18 and Gabrielle is 17. Also, I'm not writing Gabrielle's accent, but you all know she's French.

Harry had been an Auror for a little over a month, and he hated it. He hated the expectations everyone put on his shoulders just because he defeated Voldemort. He hated the knowing looks as well as the snarky comments about how he didn't deserve to be an Auror, how he just got the position out of favoritism. It didn't matter what skills he showed. When people got jealous, they got mean.

And now he was done with being an Auror. He went to Kingsley and made sure the Minister himself heard that Harry was resigning. He didn't want Kingsley to be fed lies from jealous peers or a know-it-all- supervisor.

Of course, Kingsley tried to talk him out of it, but Harry explained very evenly how he felt. "Kingsley, I don't want to be an Auror. I did it because it was expected of me, as the conqueror of Voldemort. Maybe I was interested in it during fifth year, but that was before I truly fought dark wizards. I don't want to devote my whole life to it and crumble to what everything thinks I should do. I need to find my own way. Can you understand that, please?"

Kingsley looked sad, but he nodded his head. "Actually, I do. I know you've been under a lot of pressure. I just hadn't realized how bad it was. I'm truly sorry to see you go, but you're right. You need to figure out what will make you happy."

"Thank you," Harry said and shook Kingsley's hand. "You're a good man, and I hope you become the Minister of Magic permanently. Wizarding Britain couldn't get a better one."

"Thanks."

And Harry walked out, thus ending his very short career as an Auror.

After that, Harry quickly realized he needed to get away from Britain, at least for a little while. He packed up some stuff and decided on a destination: France.

He knew he was running away, but at the time, he just didn't care. He was sick of being hounded by his friends, acquaintances, and people he never even spoke to. He was sick of defending his decision to leave the Aurors. He was sick of hearing about what he  _should_  do. He was sick of the constant scrutiny of his choices. He wanted a chance to figure out what he wanted to do, and Harry finally realized it wouldn't happen if he stayed in Britain.

Harry didn't want to waste anymore time, so as soon as he was able to, he got an international Portkey to France.

A couple of days passed, and he was at a cafe having a mug of tea. It was there that he saw someone he hadn't seen since Bill's wedding. "Gabrielle?"

The quarter-Veela quickly turned, her silvery-blonde ponytail flipping. She quickly blushed. "Harry. What a surprise."

Harry smiled warmly. "It's nice to see you again."

Gabrielle nodded and came and sat at Harry's table. "What are you doing here? Are you here on business?"

Harry shook his head. "As of right now, I have no business to speak of. I left the Aurors."

Gabrielle smiled sweetly. "That makes sense. I couldn't imagine you being an Auror for the rest of your life, not with what you went through against Voldemort."

Harry looked at her in surprise. Even now, most wizards and witches were too afraid to say Voldemort's name, but Gabrielle obviously didn't share in that fear. "You're one of the only people I've talked to that agrees with my decision."

"Harry, you gave up your whole childhood to save the world. It's your turn to find some happiness; there's nothing wrong with that."

"Thanks, Gabrielle."

Gabrielle nodded. She opened her mouth, hesitated, but still plowed ahead. "You can call me Gabi. If you want, that is."

"I will."

They finished their teas, and Harry waited while Gabrielle finished her cake, and then they parted ways.

The next day, Harry went to the same cafe and wasn't as surprised to see Gabrielle there. He knew that he went there, hoping for the girl to be there. They sat together and made small talk while they finished their treats. And then they left.

Harry made it a habit to go that cafe at the exact same time every single day. And each day, Gabrielle was there with a sweet smile, kind eyes, and nonjudgmental words. It didn't hurt that she was extremely pretty, definitely Fleur's sister. Like with Fleur though, the Veela-charm didn't work on him. He was attracted to her, but he knew it was for Gabrielle herself. And she seemed to appreciate the fact that Harry didn't turn into a drooling idiot around her.

One day, Harry finally asked Gabrielle what she thought. "What do you think I should do? Technically, I probably don't have to work. I think I have enough of an inheritance to live comfortably off of for the rest of my life if I chose to, but I'd probably be bored to tears."

Gabrielle tilted her head. "Well, what do you want to accomplish? What is it that you value the most?"

Harry looked down at his tea. "Well, I like helping people. I've been told more than once I have a hero-complex." He heard giggling. "Gabi, it's not that funny."

"Well, considering how we met, it  _is_ kind of funny. And I agree with whoever told you that you have a hero-complex. So true."

Harry rolled his eyes. "That's one of the reasons I joined the Aurors. It wasn't just the expectations, but it was because I enjoy helping people."

Gabrielle reached across the table and took Harry's hand, making Harry look up and meet her eyes. "Well, how about becoming a healer?"

"I wasn't the best in Potions and I'm pretty sure that's a requirement."

Gabrielle nodded. "Probably right. Okay, well you said you don't actually have to work. And you are the heir to the Potter and Black fortunes, so you could probably do more than simply live comfortably. So why don't you do something nonprofit. Maybe something close to your heart."

Harry thought about. It wasn't such a bad idea. He really didn't need money and it would keep him busy. "There are only two causes that I would truly like to aid. I would like to help werewolves and orphans, maybe war orphans."

Gabrielle smiled. "You can open an orphanage. Maybe check with families who have a child werewolf, making sure he or she is being taken care of properly."

"Maybe..."

"Would you do it here or in Britain?"

Harry stared deeply into Gabrielle's eyes and knew what she truly meant. She wasn't blind to what had been developing between them. "That depends."

"On what?" she asked, squeezing his hand.

"Do I have a reason to stay in France?"

Gabrielle glanced down at their joined hands. "I think you do."

Harry smiled. He knew things weren't perfect, but he wanted to explore what he was feeling for Gabrielle. And the idea of opening up an orphanage for young wizards and witches appealed to him. Maybe it would prevent the next Lord Voldemort from rising. And hopefully, he'd be able to do it with Gabrielle at his side.

He knew his friends would yell at him. They wouldn't understand what France had to offer and Britain didn't. They wouldn't understand his need for anonymity. They wouldn't understand what he felt for Gabrielle, as many of them assumed him and Ginny would get back together after the war. They might not even understand his desire to start something nonprofit.

Right then though, Harry didn't care. He was looking forward to a future, maybe something he'd share with Gabrielle, and it was looking much brighter.


End file.
